Maya's Troubling Journey
by TigerNinja16
Summary: An 11-year-old jaguar is running away from her dad. She can't go home, she'll be defeated. She's all alone. She has a big journey ahead of her, if she wants to stay safe. Will her dad catch her, or will she finally find a new place to call home?
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Ch. 1- The Dream

Maya's P.O.V.

*Thinking- The sunset is so beautiful from here, but I can't stay here; he'll find me, and then he'll never leave me alone.* Suddenly, I saw him. His face came out of nowhere! The hill I was standing on vanished, and was replaced with a wooden floor.

"Maya, you can run, but you can't hide. I **_will_** find you" _He_ said

"**_What_**? How did you know I left?" I asked him.

"I know everything about you. I knew you would leave, but what you don't know is that now, you will never see her again" _He_ replied.

I told him to leave me alone, but his answer was **_not_** the answer I was hoping for.

"**_Never_**! I will not stop until I find you, my dear. Hahahahaha!" _He _said to me.

"No**_!" _** I screamed as he reached out to grab me. I opened my eyes, and found that I had woken up in a cold sweat. I held back the tears that threatened to come; how could he have known about her? I got up from my bed- yes, I was only dreaming I was on a hill- and went into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Something didn't seem right; the dream seemed a little too real. I went back to my room, and stared out my window at the moon. After about 20 minutes, I fell back to sleep. What I didn't know was that he knew where I was, because he had sent someone to follow me.


	2. Chapter 2: Fleeing from Him Again

**Part 2****  
****I tossed and turned. Why couldn't I go back to sleep! Every time I would begin to drift off, a feeling in my stomach made me stay alert, like a little cub that was scared of a monster coming through the closet. Finally I gave up and did what I always did when I couldn't fall asleep; I stretched my back, got on the floor, and attempted to do the splits. It was extremely quiet outside, not even the birds were awake. That wasn't like the birds. They always were up before me. Suddenly, an object crashed through my window, causing me to jump. I stood up and ran towards the window. Nobody was there. I looked back at what had been thrown through the glass. What I saw made my fur stand on end. It was a rock, but it just wasn't any kind of rock, it was HIS rock. The symbol of a flaming tree had been carved on it. The sign of destruction, darkness, the symbol of him... I had to get out of here. Someone was coming. HE was coming. I gathered all the items I had. There could be no evidence of me being here. I scattered flour all over the room, making it seem like no one had been here in years. I grabbed my pack and ran as fast as I could, never turning back.**


	3. Chapter 3: Run, Shelter, and a Visitor

**Part 3 **

**"Keep running, running, perseverance! Yeah! You're doing it! Run, run, run! Wow! My feet kind of hurt! No! Keep running! Run! Go! Getting tired..." **

**My mind got the best of me and I collapsed on the ground. "Great! Thanks a lot, me!" I thought. I had been running for...wait- how long have I been running? More importantly, where am I? Well, as long as I'm safe and away from him, I don't care where I am. **

**I scrambled up a tree to take a look at my surroundings. I scanned the area high and low. Up ahead, I saw a village. I figured I stop there for a while. But before I could get down, dark clouds rolled in and it started to rain. **

**Grr...I would have to find shelter until this cleared up. Fortunately I found a small cave. I told myself to keep watch and not fall asleep, but after all that running I was worn-out. **

**CLANG! What was that? Someone was here! Using the teeniest, tiniest, movement, I opened one eye. There in the cave stood a figure in a dark cloak. It was watching me. It could be him, one of his minions, or some random person that decided to walk into an occupied cave! The person turned its back to me. **

**This was my only chance, any later and I would probably get caught. He would take me away, just like he took her? I leaped at it and hit it on the head. It screamed like a girl (oh, this person could also be a girl) I did the only joint lock I knew. I person fell to the floor and I ran as fast as I could be get help.**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Talk

Ch. 4

Somewhere in the mountains, a golden-yellow jaguar with cyan eyes is pacing the front lawn of his home. Soon, a ninja appears out of the shadows.

"Sir, I tracked her to an old house, but it looks like it's been abandoned for years. However, I-" the ninja started.

"You fool. Maya knows how to make a place look abandoned. There's no doubt that she ran away from that building; but she can't have gotten too far, a storm rolled in, and Maya _hates_ storms" The male jaguar interrupted.

"But sir, I wasn't finished with my report. I saw her head towards a forest. There are not many places to hide there" the ninja replied to his master.

"Good job. Go inside, eat something, and get some rest. First thing tomorrow, I want you to go get Maya, and bring her to me" the jaguar commanded his minion.

"Yes sir" the ninja said. Then he went inside to eat and get some rest.

'Maya will learn soon enough that she shouldn't have disobeyed me' the jaguar thought to himself.

He enters the house, and turns to go to bed, when he hears a muffled scream. He walks over to a bedroom door that says "Maya's Room" on it, and opens it. Tied to a desk in the corner of the room is a small leopard with honey-gold eyes and a gag in her mouth; there's a second ninja beside her.

"Good work. Take the gag out of her mouth; I wish to speak with her" he told his second minion.

The ninja obeyed, and then left the room.

"You'll never get away with this Uncle Tonie! Maya will put you in jail. And if you even _think_ about harming her, I will deal with you myself" the leopard spat at her the jaguar, which was her uncle.

"Yes well, right now, she keeps running away. So it looks as if you might be stuck here for awhile. Besides, even if Maya came here, she wouldn't be able to leave; the whole place is rigged with traps" Tonie told her calmly.

"So, you want your daughter to come here to try and save me, only to _force_ her to do your bidding?!" his niece questioned him, and she was giving him a look of disgust.

"Yes, that's correct" was Tonie's reply.

"Wow Uncle Tonie. You really _are_ messed up" the little leopard told him.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival in a New Place

**Part 5  
Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. **

**I splashed through the puddles as fast as I could. It was still raining (yuck!), but I had no choice. I had to get help. **

**It was hard being on the run by yourself for 3 months, it was worse when you only have yourself and the birds and trees to talk to. I was lonely. I desperately wanted to be with my cousin. But who knows where he took her. **

**It looked up at the sky. The storm (double yuck!) was starting to clear up. My favorite shade of blue was starting to return. **

**Straight ahead of me was the village I had seen from the tree. It was bigger than I expected. In fact, it looked more like a valley! **

**I walked to an apple cart seller. The merchant smiled warmly at me. I was about to ask where I was when the duck unexpectedly ran inside an inn. **

**"Huh? What's going on?" I asked. **

**That was strange. I started to turn around when suddenly, a bandit lunged at me. I tried to dodge it, but the crocodile got a hold of me. I braced myself for pain, but a ball of black and white swept me up and pushed me into the inn. **


	6. Chapter 6: Bandits and Help

Part 6

I looked up at the ball of black and white that had pushed me out of the way; he looked like a panda.

"Stay here, and don't move" the panda told me.

Then, the panda left the inn to fight the bandits. I could hear the fighting outside, and I felt helpless. I HATE sitting out a fight when there's a chance I can fight back. So, of course, I didn't listen to him. I ran outside, despite the people screaming for me to come back in, and started fighting.

"You?! I thought *punch* I told you to stay inside" the panda exclaimed when he saw me.

"You didn't really think *punch, kick, punch* I would listen, did you?" I asked him.

"Um, yeah. * dodge, roundhouse kick* I sorta did actually" he replied.

*punch* "Well, sorry to *roundhouse kick* disappoint you" I told him.

Finally, all the bandits had retreated, and the people started to come out of their hiding places. Then the panda and some others that I didn't know came up to me.

"I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior, and this, *pointing to the others beside him* is the Furious Five" he said.

"My name is Maya. I actually need some help" I told them.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

I told them about me hiding from the storm in the cave, and the mysterious person that I had seen. When they agreed to help me, I showed them the way to the cave, but something wasn't right. My mysterious visitor was at the back of the cave instead of the entrance where I had left her. Someone had been here, but who? Then, I saw my dad's symbol on the wall of the cave; _He_ knew where I was.


	7. Chapter 7: No More Running

**Part 7 **

**My world swirled around and around and around. Nothing made sense. What was I to do? The panda made his way to the burning tree symbol. I had hated when dad chose that beautiful symbol of nature and destroyed it. He knew how much I loved nature... **

**"What's this?" the panda asked. **

**"That's my father's symbol. He's after me." **

**Then my FAVORITE warrior IN THE WORLD stepped up and looked me right in the eye! Her face was full of concern. **

**"What would he do that?" she questioned. **

**I sighed and began to tell my story. **

**"Long ago when I was a cub, I lived happily in a small hut with my father. The best thing was that my cousin lived right next door! I got to see her almost everyday! Then one day, dad was offered a job with some secret service. We needed the money, so we had to accept. Since it was secret, he couldn't talk about his job. Then everything changed, somehow, dad got home from work and he was totally changed. He acted REALLY weird! My cousin and I had to get to the bottom of this. My cousin found out what was up, but before she could tell me, dad caught her. Now she is being held hostage." **

**I was close to tears. The last sentence was hard to get out. "My own father is after me!" I cried. **

**I couldn't help it, after 3 months on the run; I had to let out some tears. I must have looked really weak there. Paws in my head, tears rolling down my cheeks... **

**Then Po came over and pulled me into a bear hug. "Hey, everything's going to be alright. You're in safe hands now." he soothed. **

**I wiped away a tear. "Really?" **

**"Really. Now let's go to the Jade Palace. We'll get you a meal." **

**"Do you have chicken?" I croaked. **

**He chuckled a little bit. "Yes, we do." **

**"Hey, what should we do with his person?" Monkey called. **

**"Bring it with you." Tigress said. "We'll question it later." **

**And with that, we headed to a new place to call home. **


	8. Chapter 8: First Step Towards Freedom

Chapter 8

This part is from Maya's cousin's P.O.V.

After Uncle Tonie left the room, I started looking around. My priority was to get free and escape before Maya decided to show up. I thought back to what he had said to me:

"…she won't be able to escape; the whole place is rigged."

I mentally smirked to myself. I might be able to get myself free. Luckily, he walked back in the room with my supper. Now was my chance.

"Uncle Tonie, can I write a letter?" I asked him.

"Who are you going to write a letter to Annamarie? Your parents?" he replied mockingly.

I growled at him. He knows that I HATE being called by my real name! I prefer to be called Amy.

"_O.K._ Uncle Tonie, 3 things. 1. I _HATE_ being called Annamarie; I prefer Amy. 2. _DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT_! And 3. I want to write a letter to my friend. I haven't seen her in over 2 months. I can't write a letter when I'm tied to a desk" I said; however, that second point seemed a bit too demanding. I was sure he would smack me, but to my surprise, he didn't do anything.

"Ah. And who might this friend be?" he asked me with curious eyes.

"Her name is Hailey" I told him.

"All right. You may write your letter after you eat" he said.

He untied me, and left the room. I ate as quickly as I could, and started writing a letter. But it wasn't for my friend, it was for Maya. It told her where I was, why she shouldn't come, and what my plan was. I had overheard some of the ninjas talking about how they had spotted her near a place called the Valley of Peace, so that's where I addressed the letter too. I looked out my window, and saw a messenger bird. I gave it the letter, and went to sleep for the night. I'll try to escape tomorrow night.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Home

**Part 9  
The Dragon Warrior carried me up the stairs leading to the Jade Palace. Well, he tried to carry me until he ran out of energy and had to ask Master Tigress to carry me. **

**So there I was in Master Tigress' hands! **

**She looked at me and smiled such a warm smile; it made me feel like I was home. **

**When we got to the Palace, the famous Grandmaster Shifu was standing there. "Bandits don't usually take this long." he scowled. **

**Tigress set me down. "We're sorry Master Shifu, but we found Maya. Well, actually Maya found us. She needs some help." **

**The red panda rubbed his chin. "I see. Can you tell me why you need help Maya?" **

**I nodded. It took about 10 minutes to tell my story. After that Shifu agreed to let me stay. **

**Tigress and Viper led me to the student barracks where they gave me some clean clothes. It wasn't my usually black top and jeans I wore, it was a lot like Tigress's outfit! Now we looked alike except for my tan fur color! This was too cool! **

**Then at the dinner table, the panda made such a delicious dinner! It was the best thing I've had in three months. **

**While we were chatting, a messenger bird came in. "I have a message for someone here named Maya?" he said. **

**I raised my hand. "Me!" **

**He handed me the scroll. It looked like it had been through a lot to get here. **

**"Who's it from?" Master Crane asked. **

**I looked at the return address, and gasped. **

**It was from my father. **


	10. Chapter 10: Amy's Letter

Part 10

I just sat there, with the scroll in my hand. A mixture of fear and anger swirled inside me. It seemed that I was the only one in the room.

"Maya?" Po asked.

At the sound of Po's voice, I snapped out of my trance-like state. I looked up to see that everyone was staring at me with concerned expressions.

"Yeah Po?" I answered him.

"Are you ok? You seem worried" he asked with concern in his voice.

I quickly regained the composure I had before I had received the message, and reassured him that I was fine. Then I excused myself from the table, and walked to my room. I read the scroll, and relaxed once I saw that Amy had sent it instead of my dad. I approved her plan in my head, but when I saw that she didn't want me to go after her, my heart sank. I was conflicted; I mean, how can she expect me to just stay here and pretend that nothing had happened! I heard a knock on my door, and put the scroll on my bed. Then I opened my door, and found myself staring at Tigress. I let her into my room, shut the door, and sat down on my bed again.

"Maya, who was the scroll from?" she asked me. I knew I couldn't lie to her; she'd be able to tell. So I told her the truth.

"I thought it was from my dad at first since it had his address on it, then I read it and found out it's actually from my cousin, Amy" I told her.

"I thought you'd be happy to hear from her" Tigress said. She tried to sound like she understood, but I could detect her confusion.

"I am, it's just that she wants me to do something that's impossible for me to do. She told me that I shouldn't help her escape, but she should know by now that I would _NEVER_ leave her alone in a bad situation" I said.

"Did she say why you shouldn't go rescue her?" Tigress asked me.

"Apparently, Dad told her the whole house was rigged with traps, so I couldn't escape. Hopefully, he doesn't know about my secret entrance" I replied.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me" she told me.

Then she told me goodnight, and walked out of my room. I lay down on my bed, and listened to the crickets chirp their songs to each other. 'I wish Amy were right beside me, I need to know why Dad is after me' I thought. After mentally telling Amy goodnight, even though I knew she couldn't hear me, I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Checking Up On Maya

**Part 11  
**

**Tigress poked her head through the bedroom door to find the young lioness asleep. 'Poor girl' she thought as she quietly closed the door. **

**She jumped when she heard someone say "She looks really peaceful."**

**Tigress turned around to find herself face to face to Po's jade green eyes. **

"**I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" She growled. **

"**Hey, hey, hey!" He said. "I didn't mean to! I was going to check on her, but you beat me!" **

**Tigress relaxed. "Fine, sorry for the outburst." **

"**No, you're fine, I won't do it again." **

**She smiled a little, "Sure you won't." she teased. **

**The Dragon Warrior gestured towards the door. "Thanks for carrying her up the rest of the stairs for me."**

"**No problem. She seems to like me a lot." **

"**Yes, you seem to be her favorite." He agreed. **

**Tigress frowned. "Favorite? I've never been anyone's favorite before." **

**Po's stomach suddenly was filled with butterflies. He took a deep breath and said. **

"**You've always been my favorite." **

**She stared at him. Her frown slowly turned into a smile and she did the strangest thing, she giggled. Then the hallway was quiet. The only thing heard was the quiet snores coming from Maya's room. **

**Tigress touched Po's shoulder. "Goodnight Po." She said. Then she turned around and walked to her room. **

**Po smiled. "Goodnight." he whispered. **


	12. Chapter 12: A Nightmarish Memory

Part 12

_Amy and Maya are walking back to Amy's house after watching the sunset; it's completely dark. Suddenly, the girls hear footsteps behind them._

_"Do you hear that Amy?" Maya asked her older cousin._

_"Yeah. We're being followed" Amy replied._

_They start to run, but their mysterious followers are right behind them. _

_"Maya, __**RUN**__. Run, and don't stop until you reach safety. I'll distract them" Amy ordered her younger cousin._

_"No, I'm __**NOT**__ leaving you to fend for yourself. Your parents wouldn't be too happy if anything happened to you" Maya told her._

_"Maya, now is not the time to argue with me. JUST GO!" Amy exclaimed._

_Maya ran home, locked the door, and headed for her room. Right before she jumped out her open window, her dad appeared in her bedroom doorway with 2 ninjas._

_"_**GET HER**! _Don't let her escape!" he ordered his minions._

Maya woke up gasping. She hadn't had that dream in a while, yet it was the worst day that she wanted to remember. Maya walked outside, and sat down with her back against the peach tree. She didn't even notice Po walk up to her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. It was just dream" she told him.

"You want to talk about it?" Po questioned.

"Not really" Maya replied.

"Ok" Po said. He didn't want to keep pressing her to tell him what was wrong.

"So, why are **you** out here Po?" Maya asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I couldn't sleep" Po told her.

"Uh-huh" Maya replied sarcastically.

"No really, I couldn't sleep" Po said.

"Whatever" Maya answered, rolling her eyes at the panda's response.

They talked for a little bit longer, and then Po told Maya that they should both be heading back to bed, so Maya followed Po back inside the Palace. When they got to the hallway for the student barracks, they told each other good-night, and went to their rooms. Maya went to sleep soon after she laid down on her bed again, hoping that Amy would be able to escape without getting caught.


	13. Chapter 13: An Awkward Situation Part 1

**Part 13 **

**I awoke to the peaceful sound of the birds chirping. I got up, stretched my legs, and made my way to the breakfast table. **

**"Morning!" I called. **

**The rest of the gang poked their heads up from the table. "Good morning Maya!" they replied. **

**"Hey Po, did you manage to fall asleep?" I teased. **

**Po looked at Tigress and smiled, remembering the conversation he had with her the night before. **

**"Yes, I did." He said. **

**Po then gave us a bowl of peach dumplings. **

**I licked my lips. "This is delicious! Where did you learn how to cook?" I asked. **

**"I lived in a noodle shop. It's hard not to pay attention to my dad cook." He replied. **

**"Well, tell you dad that's he raised a good son and chef!" **

**Tigress chuckled. "Well said, Maya, well said." **

**Master Shifu peered in the doorway. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept well." **

**"We all did, except for Po." I said. **

**Po blushed. "That's not true..." **

**Shifu stroked his little beard. "Well after you're done eating, I would like to have Maya come with me to help identify that mysterious follower. She won't say a word to anyone." **

**"She?" I asked. **

**"Yes, I think you might recognize her." The red panda replied. **

**"Okay." I agreed. **

**I looked to Tigress. "Can Tigress come with me?" I asked. **

**Shifu agreed. After finishing up, we made our way out of the barracks to the Hall of Heroes. **

**While walking down to the catacombs, Tigress leaned close to me and whispered. "So, I hear Po had a hard time falling asleep?" she smirked. **

**Moments later, we were in front of a grown lioness. "Maya do you know this woman?" Shifu asked. **

**"Uh huh." I replied. **

**It was my mother. **


	14. Chapter 14: An Awkward Situation Part 2

**Part 14**

** I just stood there and glared at my mother for about 5 minutes. Now was ****_not_**** the best time for her to be around me; I had my hands full trying to stay under Dad's radar. I still needed to get Amy back!**

**"Maya, would you mind telling us who this is?" Shifu asked me.**

**I had almost forgotten that Shifu and Tigress were in the room.**

**"Master Shifu, this is Lexi. She's my mother" I replied with no emotion.**

**My mother gritted her teeth as I told Tigress and Shifu who she was; I guess she thought I was talking to two strangers. **

**"Master Shifu, may I speak to my mother alone for a few minutes?" I asked.**

**"Of course Maya" he said.**

**Tigress and Shifu walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my mother. **

**"Mom" I said, as if I was talking to some bully at school.**

**"Maya, why did you tell them who I was? What have I told you-" she started, but I cut her off.**

**"****_YOU_****? You haven't taught me anything! You left me and Dad; you didn't even tell me goodbye! Dad's had to raise me for 9 years on his own."**

**"Maya, listen to me. I am sorry for leaving you and your father, but I left because I love you. And you weren't completely alone, Amy and her parents live right next door" she told me. She was trying to make it sound as if nothing had happened!**

**"You're missing the point Mom. Why did you come back?" I asked, my impatience was getting the best of me. **

**Mom didn't answer my question; she just sat there staring at the floor. I was about to ask her again when she asked me a question that I couldn't understand.**

**"What?" I asked her.**

**"What are you doing here Maya? Why are you with these people?" she asked me again.**

**"I live here now. These 'people', as you call them, are my friends" I told her. **

**"What do you mean, 'you live here now' Maya?"**

**"I mean just that. Now, please leave."**

**I followed Mom out the front door, and watched her leave. I sighed as I walked back inside. Even though she had left me and Dad, a part of me felt guilty about the conversation we had. I shook as much of the guilt away from me as I could, and walked to the Training Hall.**


	15. Chapter 15: 1st Day of Training

**Part 15 **

**Then there I was standing in awe of the Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior racing through the obstacle course. So cool! **

**I can't even describe how it feels to be in the presence of the Heroes of China. Master Shifu was directing the others in form on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. They had to do their form with the same exact speed and power without falling off the giant bowl. **

**He continued to shout orders until he noticed me standing in the corner. He gestured over to me. "Maya, how about we train you a little?" **

**I gasped in surprise. "Really?" I was astounded! **

**He smiled warmly. "Certainly, you are our guest. You are more than welcome to train too." **

**He stopped the five and Po from their drill and told them that they were going to help find my strengths and weaknesses. **

**He then asked what my favorite kung fu activity was. **

**"I like sparring! It's fun!" I replied. **

**"Well then, let's get started." The red panda said. **

**I then got to spar MASTER TIGRESS! SO AWESOME! (Ooh, I think I am turning into Po. That can't be good!) **

**We shook hands (or paws) and got back into our stances. Tigress stepped forward in her stance. That meant she was going to be offensive. I stepped forward as well. She may be my favorite, but there is NO WAY she was going to beat me. **

**Then, the sparring match began. **

**Right when Shifu said "Go!" Tigress' foot was literately two inches from my face. She was super fast! I quickly got my hand up and smacked it back down. Then I went in for a punch, or should I say punches! **

**I immediately began to punch over and over again with one hand, causing Tigress to step back. I retracted my last punch and tried to round kick her head. She caught my foot in mid-air and I fell to the ground. **

**She chuckled. "Wow! You're tough! I'm impressed. She said. **

**"Thanks. It's kind of sloppy though." I beamed. **

**"Why don't we go to the kitchen for lunch?" she suggested. **

**"Sure, I'm pretty hungry!" I said. **

**And with that, we bounded off to the kitchen, unaware, that I was about to face my biggest challenge yet. **


	16. Chapter 16: Successful Escape!

Part 16

Amy's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I haven't escaped yet! It's been two days since I sent that letter to Maya, and I still haven't escaped! Then again, I haven't exactly been left alone either. This time though, I shouldn't have a problem; Uncle Tonie is napping, and his goons are finally taking a break from trying to find Maya. He only left two goons in charge of me, and they are pretty dumb.

"Do you know how to get to the Valley of Peace from here?" I asked them.

"Sure, just go east. It's about a one-and-a-half day trip from here" the dumber of the two replied.

"Wait, why do you want to know how to get there?" the other goon questioned.

"My friend wants to know how to get there" I told him.

"OK. Good enough for me" he said.

Like I said, they're not the brightest goons. But, they are like a walking map. I went back into Maya's room, and smashed her window (she's going to be _so_ mad at me for doing that); as soon as the goons ran in, I snuck past them, and went out the front door. Then I ran east, and hoped I could reach the Valley of Peace before anyone noticed I wasn't in the house anymore. I just hope Maya is okay. She's all I have left.


	17. Chapter 17: A Horrible Memory

Part 17

Amy's POV

It was starting to get dark out, so I started looking for some shelter. I ran about 5 more miles before I came to a cave. I walked in, and lay down. I didn't want to fall asleep, but I was super tired. I gave in to sleep, but I didn't expect my nightmare.

_Two leopards are defending their 12-year-old daughter. One has a cut on his arm; the other has a small wound in her leg. Two ninjas stand in front of them, ready to continue fighting. Their boss needs this girl to tell them where his daughter is. Five minutes later, it's all over. The two adult leopards lie still on the floor while their daughter just stares in shock. She can't really believe that they're dead, they CAN'T be dead. Then she sees her uncle laughing evilly, and telling her that she'll never see her parents again, and goes to grab her. She starts to run away, but she trips. Then, everything goes dark_.

I woke up screaming, and then I started to cry. Why did he take them away from me? I'll never be able to forgive or forget what he did that night. I walked to the entrance of the cave, and looked up at the stars. I know my parents are up there somewhere, looking after me and Maya. I could hear the birds start to chirp, so I knew that it was at least 5:00 in the morning. I waited for a few moments to make sure none of his dummies were following me, and then I continued east. I _have_ to find Maya, and tell her about Uncle Tonie's plan soon, or else she won't be around for much longer.


	18. Chapter 18: A Happy Reunion

**Part 18  
Bored. **

**Being bored stinks. And here I was...bored. **

**The past week had been the same; eating training, laughing, playing pranks, figuring out that Po might like Tigress, same old same old stuff! **

**How can a girl not be bored! So here I was...having no fun, just sitting in a tree. **

**Trees...what would we do without them? Well, first we would lose oxygen, but I would badly miss a good tree to climb! **

**I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the forest I was in. Beautiful... nothing but silence- what was that? **

**I quickly jumped down from the tree to see someone coming. It stopped and tapped a tree twice and hooted like an owl. **

**That was the secret signal Amy and I used! I ran as fast as I could to get to her! **

**"Amy!" I cried! **

**"Maya!" **

**We ran straight into each other's arms into a big hug! **

**Amy was here... **


	19. Chapter 19: Catching Up Part 1

Part 19

I couldn't believe that Amy was actually here, right in front of me!

"Were you able to use our secret entrance?" I asked her.

"No. I didn't want to risk it."

"So, how did you escape the house? I thought Dad had the whole house rigged with traps!"

"Apparently, he was lying. The front door wasn't rigged, so I went through it and ran" she told me.

Something seemed off. She looked a little tired, which was pretty much expected, but it seemed as if she was crying a few minutes ago. I wanted to ask Amy if she had been crying, but I knew that she would never admit that she cried. She thinks that if you let someone know you were crying, it's like telling them you're weak. I looked up at the sky, and noticed that it was getting late.

"Amy, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Of course I'm hungry, silly. Why would you ask me that?" she replied.

"Come on Amy" I told her.

"Where are we going Maya?" she asked me.

"I'm taking you to a very nice place" I told her.

About 30 minutes and a very long stair climb later, we were inside the Jade Palace. I introduced Amy to Master Shifu, and asked him if it would be alright if Amy could stay for a few days. He said it was ok, and I led Amy to her room. After she got cleaned up, we headed to the kitchen to eat dinner.

"So, Amy, do your parents know you're here?" Shifu asked her.

"Yeah, they know I'm here to visit Maya" she told him.

I could tell that Amy wasn't ok when she answered Shifu. Her voice had come pretty close to cracking, and she looked really upset. I caught her eye, and was about to ask her if everything was alright, but she gave me a look that said, '_I'll tell you later_'. I let her know that I understood. Everyone chatted and made jokes the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20: Catching Up Part 2

Part 20  
I woke with jolt the next morning. I think I was super excited to see Amy. Master Shifu had let us share a room together! I looked over to the bed next to me to see my cousin Amy soundly asleep. She looked so worn out! Slowly but surely, she woke up and stretched her legs. The she looked around her surroundings.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" I said.

She jumped, not expecting anyone to be there, but, I guess she forgot where she was.

"Hi, Maya..." she whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Amy still hadn't told me whatever she was going to tell me last night.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yup..."

After that, we got dressed for the day and headed off to the breakfast table.


	21. Chapter 21: Catching Up Part 3

Part 21

Everyone was already eating when Amy and I got to the kitchen. We took our bowls from Po, and sat down to eat. After breakfast, we all went to the Training Hall to, well, train. Amy and I were paired up as sparring partners.

"All right Amy. I'll go easy on you; you have nothing to worry about" I said.

"I think you're forgetting something Maya, I taught you what you knew before you came here" she answered with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever" I replied, a small grin on my own face.

As soon as Master Shifu gave the signal to start, I sent my fist towards Amy's face. She crouched down, and tried to sweep my legs out from under me. I stepped back a split second before her leg made it to where I used to be standing. I feigned a punch to her jaw. She dodged, only to feel my foot connect with her stomach. Amy stumbled back a little, but she got back into her fighting stance very quickly. Then, her face went pale white, like she had seen a ghost.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"B-B-Behind y-y-y-y-you" she said, stammering as if she had forgotten how to speak.

I looked behind me, expecting to see something; that's a mistake I'll _**never**_ make again. I fell down, and turned around when I heard Amy laughing.

"Gotcha" Amy said as she lowered her paw to help me up.

I grinned to myself, and allowed her to help me up. After that, we watched everyone else spar until it was time for lunch. I pulled Amy into our room on our way back to the kitchen. She can say that nothing's wrong all she wants, but I can tell she's lying. It was time for us to talk.

"What's wrong Amy?" I asked her in the sternest voice I could use.

"_**Nothing**_is wrong Maya. I've already told you that."

"You know that I know something is wrong. Don't try to deny it Amy, you might as well tell me now."

Amy looked down at the floor. She knew I was right; she can't keep telling me she's fine, when we both know she's not.

"All right, fine. I miss Mom and Dad" she told me.

"Then, go back home."

"No Maya, it's not like that. Mom and Dad are…gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"I mean, they're…gone. You're all I have left."

Then she started to cry. I stood there, shocked, by this news. I couldn't believe what was going on; first Dad's after me, then Mom shows up after 9 years and now my aunt and uncle are _**DEAD**_!? I finally came out of my shock, and looked at Amy; she was still crying. I hugged her, and tried to comfort her, even though I felt like breaking down myself. After a few minutes, Amy had finally calmed down, and was just resting her head on my shoulder as I hugged her.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I should've protected you instead of running away" I said, starting to blame myself for what happened.

Amy pulled herself away from me, and stared at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"What?" I asked her, with pure confusion written all over my face.

"_**NO!**_ Don't blame yourself for what happened Maya. If you had stayed, then you would have been captured."

"But your parents would still be alive Amy."

"Maya, you can't change the past. What's done is done. Besides, they'd rather die than let your dad take you away" she told me as sternly as anyone can after crying for 15 minutes.

I sighed, and hung my head in defeat. I knew she was right, she always was whenever I blamed myself for something. Then, out of nowhere, there came the sound of two stomachs growling. Amy and I laughed. We had been so upset, that we had forgotten about our hunger.

"I think it would be best if we told our friends about everything Maya" Amy told me.

"I was just about to say the same thing" I replied, with a smile.

Our stomachs growled again, and we ran off to the kitchen, hoping that Po hadn't eaten all the food yet.


	22. Chapter 22: Truth and Trouble

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot. And, I know that I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so: I don't own KFP. I only own the plot, and my OC's. Also, I can't take ALL the credit for this story. I may have come up with the idea, but Tigress137 has actually been helping me write it. So, I share this story with her.**

Luckily, by the time we got to the dinner table, there was just enough food left for Amy and me (Po was very close to eating everything!). I pulled up the wooden chair and sat down next to Amy. Everyone was talking. Po, Monkey, and Mantis were joking about something, Master Shifu was explaining to Tigress and Crane about something important, and Viper was talking to us about the food.

"Po really outdid himself this time, didn't he?" she asked.

I nodded. The crusted fish we were devouring was absolutely delicious. I took another big girl bite. "Mhmhm! So good!" I told Viper.

Then Amy gave me a look. "What?" I mouthed. She was giving me the eye.

Ohh! I guess she wanted to tell everyone about our 'little' problem. I stood up and cleared my throat. "Humph! Excuse me everyone!" I called.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Amy in surprise.

"Is there something wrong, Maya?" Po asked. "Did you want more food? I'm sorry I almost ate it all. I was hungry. Please don't kill me?"

I laughed. "No Po, I'm pretty much full. But there is something wrong." I took a deep breath and explained that we needed to start taking action. I told everyone through sobs about Amy's story. We desperately needed help.

Right when I thought I was going to collapse with sadness, Tigress stood up and hugged me. SHE HUGGED ME! I think that was enough happiness to stop me from breaking down.

"We'll get planning immediately, right Master Shifu?" she said.

The old aged red panda nodded his head. "We can starting working on it tonight."

Then there was silence. Everyone was staring from eye to eye, as if building each other's trust.

*** Knock, Knock! ***

I jumped. Hahaha, wasn't expecting a sudden loud movement to come that soon! Someone was at the door. "I'll get it!" I said.

I skipped to the door, thinking that it was probably a servant from the palace. But it wasn't, I opened the door to find something horrifying.

**It was the ninjas from my father's hideout.**


	23. Chapter 23: A BIG Problem

Chapter 23:

My father, Tonie, is not the greatest father. But he's one of the best, well, I guess you can say, secret service men of all time. And, well, since he went evil, that means that my dad knows how to capture people…

So here I stood in front of the ninja's paralyzed by surprise. How did my dad find where I was hiding?

TWO DAYS AGO

"Ninja!" Tonie yelled. "Where are you?"

Two seconds later, your average sized ninja dressed all up in black popped right in front of the clan leader's face. "I'm right here sir." The ninja said.

"Good," Tonie said. "Because I have important things to discuss with you."

The ninja could tell that his master, was very angry about something. Did he do something to upset him?

The ninja looked around cautiously, "Okay, boss, whatever you say." He paused, as if debating with himself. Finally, he spoke again. "But, uh, you know, sir, my name isn't 'Ninja', its –"

"Be quiet!" Tonie growled.

Ninja (or whatever his real name is) gulped. His voice wavered. "Yy-y—yes s-s-s-sir."

Tonie sighed and sank down into his spinning chair. "Now, I trust you know what happened to Amy? She's escaped!?"

Amy...Escaped?

How...How...How...How?!

How could his men, the best in the ninja service, let that little girl escape?

Ninja took a deep breath. "No master, I didn't know of that. I shall ask my men, and they will be punished." He said bravely.

"Good." His master said. He got up from his desk and began to leave the room. But at the last second he turned around fiercely and added. "And make sure you find out where my daughter and my niece are!"

Ninja nodded. "Yes, sir."

Then they just looked at each other. Awkward…

Tonie cleared his throat. "Could you do it now?"

Apparently, the ninja didn't seem to hear. It looked like he was in daydream land.

Tonie frowned. "NOW!" he screamed.

Startled, the ninja jumped and ran out of the room.

Tonie scowled and shook his head. "You supposedly hire top notch ninjas and this is what you get…" mumbled under his breath.

20 MINTUES LATER

"So," Ninja said as he walked up and down the line of his ninjas. "Who let Amy go?"

No one spoke.

Seconds later, a smaller than average sized ninja raised his hand. "Oh, you mean that little girl!?"

"Yes," the ninja leader said. "The little girl."

"Oh yeah," the small ninja replied. "She asked for directions to the Valley of Peace, so I told her and showed her the way. She's a sweet little girl. Very smart…"

The ninja leader groaned and smacked his hand on his forehead. "You guys….Ugg!

5 MINUTES LATER

Tonie sat patiently in his office waiting for Ninja to find out some information.

"Sir!" that door burst open and Ninja walked stumbled into the office. "I know where she's at."

"Where?!" Tonie demanded.

Ninja poked his hand through the door. "Come in." he said.

Then slowly, a slightly smaller then average ninja walked in the door.

"So," Ninja said to his smaller teammate. "Where is Amy?"

The smaller ninja whimpered. "In the Valley of Peace…"

"Hah!" Tonie smirked causing his two minions to jump. "That's the best place Amy could think of? There are better caves to hide in than the Valley of Peace!" he turned to the ninjas. "Why in the world would she go there?"

The smaller ninja that had confessed moments earlier shrugged. "There are famous warriors there protecting the village. I guess that's why."

Tonie slowly nodded. "Oh, I see… Well, I guess we should bring some backup to the Jade Palace."

The ninja leader scratched the back of his neck. "What do you mean sir?"

"I mean," Tonie cleared his throat. "We are going to the Valley of Peace.

PRESENT TIME

No way. There was just no way that my father had found Amy and I. No possible way.

I turned to the ninjas. I couldn't tell how many there were. There were at least five. "Can I help you?" I asked, trying to act as innocent as possible. "I think I ordered something in town the other day. Are you the delivery people?"

The biggest ninja there looked really insulted. "Hey!"

But a smaller ninja nudged him and gave him a little smile. "Yes," the little ninja in black said. "We have a package for the Jade Palace. May we come in?"

I gulped. This wasn't going well. I probably shouldn't have said anything. "Um….let me talk to my authorities." Then I shut the door in front of the ninjas faces and made a mad dash for the dinner table.

When I got to the table, I was out of breath. Shifu stood up quickly. "Is something wrong Maya?"

"Yes," I replied hastily. "There is a big problem. My-" But before I could explain the problem I was startled by a loud noise.

BOOM!

Then one by one the ninjas walked into the room like they were cool or something. Everyone gasped with surprise. We were being attacked.

The smallest ninja that had proclaimed that they were delivery boys walked up to me. "Actually, we don't have a package for you, we have a package to deliver to our boss…YOU.


	24. Chapter 24: Fight and Problem-Part 1

_thoughts_

Chapter 24: A Fight, and a Problem

I just stared at the ninja; it was like I couldn't move!

_I am So dead._ Or at least that's what I thought, because the next thing I knew, Amy was pulling me up.

"Focus Maya, or you won't last long!" she ordered me.

It was like she was my mother, which is weird because there are times when I think of her as one. Anyways, I got focused, and got back into the fight. There were ninjas flying **EVERYWHERE**! And then suddenly, an idea occurred to me.

"Amy!"

"What do you want Maya?!"

"Follow me! I think I know how to beat these creeps!"

Then, I took off for the training room, and Amy quickly caught up to me.

"Why are we headed for the training room Maya?" she asked me.

"I thought you were Smart, Amy" I said jokingly. "They came here, this is **OUR **turf!"

Amy looked at me and sighed.

"I Hate it when you're so logical."

"I know," I said with a smirk. "That's why I ran this way."


	25. Chapter 25: Fight and a Problem- Part 2

**I know that it's been ****_Forever_**** since I last updated, and I'm sorry. I had to finish school, and then I had writer's block, so I asked Tigress137 for help, and she had AWESOME ideas! Not to mention that I have a job, that's always a bit hectic and time-consuming. Anyways, here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, I only own my OC's and the plot.**

Chapter 25:

Amy and I stood in the big humongous training hall, not knowing what to do.

"So what's your idea Maya!?" Amy asked hastily.

We grimaced as we hear shouts coming from the other room. We had to hurry.

I chewed a claw, I wasn't really sure on what to do either. But then, like a light, it came to me.

I quickly scooped up some weapons and cloths and started tying them together

"What are you doing?" my cousin persisted.

"We're going to do what we did when we were little girls. Build a contraption to get rid of the boys." I replied.

Amy's face lit up, remembering those good old days. She grinned. "Got it." She said.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

The ninjas were having a hard time defending themselves against the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior. But still, there were at least fifteen of them and only seven of the Jade Palace Members. The ninjas attacked their opponents with glee…

"What happened to Maya and Amy!?" Po yelled over the ruckus.

"I don't know!" Monkey screeched back. He jumped over a short ninja and kicked him in the head with an ax kick.

Seconds later, the ninja clan began teaming up and surrounded the warriors of China. Po gulped. He thought they were done for….

But suddenly, out of nowhere, came a loud yell. Then a huge hammer flew into the room and made a direct hit on the group of ninjas! Surprised and in pain, the ninjas yelped, groaned, and fell to the floor in a heap.

The Five, Shifu and Po looked around, looking for their saviors.

Giggles came from behind the door as the two jaguars presented themselves to the others.

"Can we do that again?" Amy asked.

Everyone cheered with delight at the two girl's sling-shot device that had saved the day.

But then, a voice came out of nowhere. "I must say that was very smart of you girls." It said cunningly.

Then, the owner of the voice stepped in the room, making everyone gasp.

Tonie grinned evilly. "But it wasn't good enough…."


End file.
